fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Mobius". Plot (At the Death Egg, in the computer lab, Dr. Eggman and Dr. Neo Cortex watch Sonic destroy all the buzz bombers and buzzers in battle) *Eggman: No! You son of a hog. *Cortex: We were just about to win. We blew it! *Uka Uka: Oh no, why did he do that?! *Eggman: I will get revenge on that hedgehog. *Cortex: Crash is there. I knew it. We need to talk about it. *Eggman: Minions, we are going to have a meeting right now. *Nina: A meeting, really? We just got here. *Dingodile: There is no point that we are going to a meeting. I want bread. *Eggman: You are not eating! We have a meeting going on. To the office! *Cortex: Wait, you have a office? *Eggman: Yes. A big office, we're much big of a empire. *N. Gin: Hoo hoo hoo, just like a big business. *Eggman: Kind of, what so ever. *Dingodile: Can we eat now? *Cortex: No! Let's go right now. *Dingodile: Fine. *Eggman: Orbot and Cubot, make sure these guys are going the right direction. *Orbot: Yes master. *Cubot: We will watch them over. *Eggman: Good, now i need a plan to destroy that super speed hedgehog. (Back at Sonic's house, the gang are cleaning up the mess from the fight) *Sonic: Man, look like the door need a lot of work. *Amy: Shame on that. *Aku Aku: It seems that the walling need some repair. *Crunch: These buzzers were shooting on the home. God damn. *Coco: What a mess. *Crash: Awww. *Tawna: Don't worry Crash, it's just wall pieces. Just pick them up. *Crash: *pick up the wall pieces* *Tawna: Don't give it to me, give it to your sister. *Coco: Don't worry, i'll handle it. *Aku Aku: We make sure that we make everything nice and clean. *Crunch: I bet on that one. *Tails: We just have to wait and see for ourselves. *Tawna: Gosh, now we have to put all the pieces back together. *Aku Aku: Don't worry, it's very easy. Piece of cake. *use his magic to reheal the house* *Sonic: Whoa. *Coco: How did you do that? *Aku Aku: With magic powers. *Crunch: That was totally crazy! *Crash: Ooh. *Tawna: Nice rehealing witch doctor. *Aku Aku: Oh, lucky me. *Coco: Ha ha, very funny. *Sonic: No more cleaning up. This is perfect for us. *Aku Aku: You know about it silly cat. *Sonic: I'm not a cat. I'm a hedgehog. *Aku Aku: Ah, two hedgehogs, one fox and one dog. *Knuckles: I'm a echidna. *Aku Aku: Echidna, got it. *Knuckles: Don't you know our species? *Aku Aku: Uh.......yeah. Quite a few. *Crash: Huh? *Aku Aku: Let's just get it over with. Dr. Eggman and Dr. Neo Cortex are planning to destroy our world and you guys are the only ones who can stop both evil scientists from destroying your worlds. *Sonic: I agree on that one. *Coco: You know when we're ready. *Crunch: I'll be crushing these bad guys like crazy. *Tawna: Me too. *Sonic: When we're ready, Dr. Eggman and Dr. Neo Cortex will go down. *Aku Aku: But first, we gotta train. *Crunch: Man, that gonna take days to get us ready to stop those bad boys. We gotta start training in order to fight these nefarious villains. *Tawna: I agree on that. *Tails: I hope our friends are there. But i heard that they're busy with life. We know what they are up to now. *Amy: Cream has something to do with Big. Busy days huh. *Tails: Yeah. (At the beach, Big is fishing on the dock with Froggy) *Big: Come on, come on, come on. You got it. Froggy, you know how to fish, do you? *Froggy: *ribbit* *Big: Ah, you like it. *Cream: Hi Big. *Big: Oh, hello Cream and Cheese, how's the day going? *Cream: Pretty stubborn. I stay up late. *Big: Oh no, bad luck. *Cream: Yeah, I got a pretty bad habbit. *Cheese: *drink a coconut juice* *Big: Oh, the fish. I'm going to catch it. *Cream: Come on Big, you can do it. *Big: Gotta stay big and strong just like my father. *Cream: Just catch it. *Big: Oh yeah, come on. Get that big fish to me. *Cream: You almost got it. *Big: *catch the big fish* Yes! I caught the fish. *Cream: Alright Big, you did it. *Big: Look like i got the fish fever. *Cream: You still got it. *Big: Yep. Lucky day. *Cream: Do you want some lunch? I can make some quinoa for you. *Big: No. Fish is a better choice. Let's cook it up in a grill. *Cream: Okay, fine. You asked for the day. *Big: Let's cook. *Cream: Alright. (Meanwhile at Vector's house, in the gym room, Vector is doing some weights for his exercise training) *Vector: *pull the weights* One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! *Espio: Hey Vector. *Vector: Espio? What are you doing here? Don't you see i'm in the middle of working out? *Espio: Oh, sorry. I was going to ask you something. *Vector: Fine. Go ahead. *Espio: Your taxes are due. *Vector: What? No way. *Espio: Yes. They are today. *Vector: Oh boy, why didn't you tell me about it? *Espio: It is about time that you will be able to pay. *Vector: Not another one. I gotta pay my bills. *Espio: Feel free to do it anytime you like. *Vector: Fine, i'll pay my bills. *Espio: Oh well, nothing than working out in the gym. *Charmy: Hey Vector. *Vector: What the? Charmy, what are you doing here? *Charmy: I'm here to see you. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 2) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Video game crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff